The present invention relates to a cassette housing a tape-like recording medium and being attached, in use, to a recording and reproducing apparatus such as video cassette recording (VCR) and a streamer, and an apparatus and a method of recording and reproducing data to and from a tape-like recording medium housed in a cassette.
A well known format of data recorded on a tape-like recording medium, for example, a magnetic tape is such that a plurality of programs such as movies are arranged in series on the tape-like recording medium in its longitudinal direction when the programs are recorded in series on a time axis.
This data format requires forward/backward winding to find a head portion of any program with a result that a quick access to any program is impossible.